


30 Days of Survival

by EverFascinated



Category: We're Alive
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of nearly unrelated one-shots for Ericandy's 30 Day Challenge on Tumblr for the Podcast Series "We're Alive". </p><p>Main Pairing: Michael/Angel. Secondary Pairings: Pegs/Riley, Saul/Lizzy. </p><p>Contains fluff, angst, and even a couple AUs. All one-shots involving character death shall be clearly marked as such!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

Grunting slightly as he moved slowly forward against his will, Michael narrowed his eyes at the look on Angel’s face. The blond’s eyes were flicking down and then back up, a more and more resigned look on his face.

“Don’t you dare!”

Angel didn’t look to happy at the order, but didn’t move to release the grip he had on the other. Not yet at least, though the set of his jaw wasn’t inspiring much hope in Michael.

Not willing to take that moody silence for an answer, Michael spoke again, clawing his fingers around the other’s. “Don’t you fucking dare let go. Saul will be up here any minute now, just hang on!”

“You can’t know that, Michael! You saw how overrun they were when we came up to evacuate the rest. Not to mention your arm-!”

“My arm?! Angel, you are hanging off the side of a nine story building, my arm will just have to wait for a better time!” But he was slowly inching forward, unable to find purchase on the flat roof. If they didn’t get help soon, they’d both be taking one final tumble and it definitely wouldn’t be as fun as the last few.

The pleading look on Angel’s face let the brunet know that his superior officer knew it too. They were silent, just listening to the sound of gunfire from an unknown amount of floors below, until the hanging man spoke again. He spoke so softly that Michael almost didn’t hear it. “Promise me you’ll let go before you go too far.”

“It’s not going to happen. He’s going to get here and you’ll be-“

“Promise me!” The blond’s fierce look and commanding tone nearly had Michael agreeing, but he had never been one to take orders easily, especially not the ones he could never believe in.

“You know I can’t do that, Ang. Just hang on, we’ll be up in no time.” He heard a slam of the roof access door opening and breathed a sigh of relief as the loosening grip on his bad hand tightened once again.

“Saul, get your ass over here!” Michael took a chance to look over his shoulder for their fellow soldier and flinched, losing another inch before his hand gripped the roughened roof beneath him. A man in fatigues snapped his head in their direction, eyes wide and glazed.

“Saul!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick burst of fire came from the doorway and the monster fell a familiar face running out from behind it shortly after. "You guys just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Saul asked as he ran over to start pulling his fallen teammates up.  
> "Next time build a better zip-line and we won't have this problem," Michael grumbled.  
> "What did you two do? Try to ride it at the same time?"
> 
> Sometimes I write bonus fic for the Notes.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

_Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere_

It was just a routine supply run, but it felt more like a mini-vacation that good parents periodically scheduled to get away from the kids. Not that Michael would ever say that out loud or even make any records of his comparison. 

Sitting in the driver’s seat, Angel smiled as if he knew exactly what the sergeant was thinking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” 

The blond held his hands up defensively but didn’t stop smiling, “I didn’t say anything!”

“You don’t have to when you can look that smug.” Michael pointed out. He pointedly avoided the expectant look coming from the man next to him, trying to keep his eyes busy scanning the parking lot Angel had stopped in for their lunch break. The silence stretched a moment longer before he sighed and admitted, “Fine, you were right. I did need to ‘get out of the house’. Happy?”

Michael looked over just in time to watch the other defy reality and somehow become even more smug. He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Angel reached across the center console to pull him in close as he answered with a simple, “Very.”

They sat like that for a few minutes longer, Michael working his own arm around the officer’s waist as they both ignored the gap between the two front seats. Angel’s head found its way to Michael’s shoulder and looked just about to douse off when Saul’s voice came crackling across the radio to call them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would you guys just get back here? I'm tired of playing babysitter so you can have some 'alone time'!" Saul only gets dialogue in the notes.


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

_(We’re Alive: Michael/Angel) Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie_

It had taken a long time for the tower’s residents to feel comfortable with living a little after the mess that had happened that first time, but somehow Pegs had used her natural cheery disposition to convince the locals that a movie night would be just what the doctor ordered.

Michael had been leery about allowing it, especially after what happened the last time, but the promise of less electricity consumption while the residents turned out all the lights and a the almost pleading look on Angels face had him reconsidering it.

He still wasn’t quite sure how the movie had been chosen though.  _Singing in the Rain_? Michael couldn’t even remember the last time it had rained more than a few drops. The rest of the group seemed to be enjoying it though, so he wasn’t going to ruin it with complaints.

Some of the residents were even singing along and Lizzie had pulled Saul to the side at one point to see if he could dance. Or that’s what Michael thought she’d had in mind to begin with. It had dissolved into a slow swaying that continued even when the song had ended. Angel’s snicker had only earned him a quick glare as Saul continued to dance with his girl.

Angel wasn’t blackmail free himself. The officer had sung along with every single musical number. Michael had thought he was imagining things at the beginning when the blond just mumbled the words to himself, but as the movie went on Angel got progressively louder until Kelly finally turned and shushed him. 

Raising his hands in surrender, Angel silently mouthed an apology to the strict woman. He waited until she’d turned back to the movie before making a face at her. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at the officer’s childishness and his amusement only grew when Angel seemed to realize he’d been caught and smiled at the sergeant sheepishly.

It wasn’t like Michael hadn’t ever felt the need to do much the same to the ornery woman. He just shook his head and waved Angel back to the couch they were sharing with Pegs and Riley.

But, just because he wasn’t as big a fan as Angel clearly was, that didn’t stop Michael from quietly humming a back up to the blonds mumbled lyrics for the next number.


	4. On a Date

_Day 4: On a Date_

“Hey.”

Angel looked up from where he had been staring at the security feeds with glazed eyes. He smiled a bit when he saw Michael walking into the room, a couple of bottles of water and a tin in his hands.

“Hey, Michael. We having another card game that I wasn’t told about?”

The brunet shook his head as he took a seat at the small table near the monitors. “Nope, Saul’s off romancing Lizzie and Riley’s helping Pegs plant some new seeds the convoy picked up earlier today. I thought you could use some food and some company.”

Accepting one of the water bottles, Angel raised a brow at the other, not really believing him.

“Thanks. Because you’re always worried about my mental health when I have to watch the feeds alone.” His response was more than a little sarcastic as he drew out the ‘a’, not even trying to hide his suspicions as he called the other out. “Seriously, Michael. Why are you here? Did you get in another fight with Pegs?”

Michael hit him lightly on the shoulder before opening the tin of Vienna Sausages. “I don’t have to share these with you, ya know. You could just live off of stale chips for the next four hours until the end of your shift.”

“That wasn’t a no, I see. What did you say to her this time?” Angel looked completely unimpressed with the sergeant’s avoidance tactic. 

The brunet sighed, “It’s nothing. She’ll get over it.”

Eyebrows raising, Angel pressed, “‘Get over it’? What did you do? And be specific.”

“No! No, it was nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Michael’s quick protests only made Angel more curious and he snatched the can right out of the other’s hands, holding it hostage as he ordered, “Spill it or you’ll never see your sausages again.”

If he didn’t know any better, Angel could swear Michael was blushing as he started fighting to get his meal back. “Angel, come on. It-it had nothing to do with you! It’s nothing you should-“

“He  _said_  he had a  _date_.” Came Pegs’ tight voice from the doorway, making both men freeze as they stared at her. “I always thought that your attachment to Angel was a little bit more than just a sergeant to a superior officer. I guess that this whole mess has been a blessing for you both, not having to worry about ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’?!” 

The woman was sounding more and more hysterical as she spoke, but she was interrupted before she could get any further.

“Pegs, please. You can’t judge them for finding love where they did.” Riley, ever the voice of reason started pulling the crying woman away from the door. “Come on, let’s go. You can come back once you’ve calmed down a bit.”

The two still in the room just watched them leave before looking at each other. Another second passed before they remembered their position and Michael sat back sharply. Angel’s grip on the tin loosened as he asked, “Why didn’t you correct her?”

Michael’s eyes shifted as if looking for an answer, but pointedly avoided Angel’s. “Ah, well, I just didn’t want to have to turn her down again that’s all.”

Unconvinced, Angel didn’t push. Instead he just pulled one of the sausages from the can before passing it back to the other man. “Alright. Well, for future reference, I prefer to have some greens to go with my meals and I don’t put out until at least the third date.”

He smirked as Michael choked on his food.


	5. Kissing

_Day 5: Kissing_

The first time had been partially out of fear, loneliness, and desperation but mostly anger and their mutual need to dominate the other.

It was one of the first nights in the tower, the very first where Michael was forced to share a sleeping space with his superior officer, and their current argument was over who was going to get the right side of the bed.

“Look, the right side of the bed is the one closest to the door. I have to be able to answer the call in the middle of the night if someone needs-“ 

Angel cut him off, “If they’re calling for something in the middle of the night we’re both going to have to go and since you had the overnight watch last night it would be best if I were put closer to the door because I’m going to be more likely to  _hear_  the call.”

“What, are you saying that I don’t respond when called?” The sergeant was careful to keep his voice to a manageable level with these paper thin walls, but there was an edge of steel lining it.

“No! I’m just trying to be reasonable! The last time you went to sleep after an all nighter you slept over twenty-four hours even with us trying to physically shake you awake!” Although Angel got this out with an even tone, Michael could see the tension on his face like he was ready for a fight. Good, because he was going to get one if he kept trying to order Michael around like this. 

Distantly, Michael wondered why they were fighting over something so minor. So what if he got the far side of the bed? The difference in reaction time would only be a second or two and Angel had proven himself reliable in hostile situations. Something was holding him back from just giving in though, something pushing him to try and prove his dominance. 

“That was after not sleeping since before all this shit started and I’d been through three or more firefights in the space of twenty-four to thirty-six hours!” He defended himself, crowding closer to Angel but still mindful of the volume restrictions. “You can’t possibly think that I normally sleep like that; what do you think I did that night you kept watch? That I went into a coma?” 

“Michael, you’re overreacting to this. It’s just a bed. Don’t you think that that’s a pretty good indicator that you aren’t thinking clearly?” Angel was just trying to be reasonable in the way that his officer’s training had taught, but Michael was just seeing it as a chink in the armor.

“‘Just a bed’? Does that mean you’ve come to your senses and decided to let me have it?”

“No! I’m trying to be nice about telling you to get on the other side of the bed! Don’t force me to make this an order.” There was that backbone that Michael had seen only a few times before. He wanted to see how far he could press before he snapped.

“Oh, really? Pulling the officer card now? News flash: we aren’t exactly regulation right now, are we? Your training didn’t exactly tell us how to act in this type of national disaster, now did it?”

The frown on Angel’s face deepened, but it was the almost pouty lip that had Michael slow to a stop. Not noticing his distraction, Angel responded, “No, they didn’t but that doesn’t mean that you’re always going to be the best at this or make the best decisions just because you’re field tested. Now shut up and get on the other side of this god damned bed or I’ll-“

The brunet would later blame his interruption on sleep deprivation, but deep down he knew that was a lie. In that moment, Michael wanted a total of three things: to sleep, to shut Angel up, and to not lose this argument. The solution had seemed obvious.

Angel quickly learned how hard it was to speak with a pair of lips covering yours, but he wasn’t complaining if the muffled groan he let out was anything to go by. Advancing on the other, Michael slowly walked the officer back until his legs hit the side of the bed. That seemed to snap Angel out of the haze he’d been living in for the past few seconds and he broke away.

“Michael! What the hell?” The end of the question turned into a grunt as the other man shoved him onto the bed. He barely had time to sit up before Michael was there again, stopping his protests with another kiss. Angel was more prepared this time, however, and started using the sergeant’s distraction to his advantage.

Laying back slightly, Angel smirked ever so slightly when Michael started following him down and used that opportunity to pull the other man down onto the bed, rolling him to the other side as he did. Michael looked at the blond, a bit dazed while Angel just turned his back to him so that he could face the door as he slept.

“Good night, Michael.”


	6. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

_Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes_

Saul didn’t know who they thought they were fooling. Sure, they never came out and said it, but he was positive that the only person in the whole tower who didn’t know was Pegs and that probably wasn’t going to last much longer if Riley had anything to say about it.

Both Michael and Angel had asked him why he was rushing to get a room of his own instead of sharing like they had been in the beginning. They must think he was blind or something. With those long looks they only gave one another and their continuous bickering like Saul’s grandparents used to, it was only a matter of time before that shared bed was used for something he didn’t want any part of. 

His excuse of wanting a pad with a door for when he finally caught Lizzie went over a little better than the truth would have, but Saul was pretty sure he saw Angel smirking a bit when he started trying to convince Michael that they needed a room with a door as well.

What they were hiding behind that closed door was only becoming more obvious though, what with the suspicious bruising and that little limp Michael had a few days prior. They’d really outdone themselves today, however, and Saul wasn’t sure if he was relieved that he was the first one to see them both or not.

He was just coming off of the night shift and was passing by their door as the lovebirds started making their way down the hall. His mumbled greeting was cut off as he took in the rumpled state of their uniforms. Not that rumpled clothing was new or anything, but something was more than a little off.

“What?” Michael had noticed his pause then. Good. At least he was noticing something today.

“Dude, if you guys want to keep your whole whatever-the-heck-that-is a secret, you might want to double check who’s wearing which name tag. It’s more telling than a letterman jacket in high school.”

Their startled faces had him laughing the whole way to his bed.


	7. Cosplaying

_Day 7: Cosplaying_

Michael shifted uncomfortably as he looked around at the crowd of people moving around and pushing him as they tried to navigate the small walkways between the booths. Their stares and whispers as they did were making him nervous. “Why did I agree to this again?”

“You didn’t.” Came the quick answer from the blond standing calmly next to him. “You were, however, stupid enough to bet against my passing that test. Now you have to pay up, Michael.”

Giving a short sigh, he responded, “I don’t see how this is fair. If I’d won you would have only had to stop talking about video games for a week. This is way more involved.”

Angel turned, one brow raised over the dark sunglasses. The black suit and ankle length jacket only served to make the silent stare more unnerving. It didn’t take long to have the ‘armed’ man start shifting once again.

Finally, his friend decided that was enough and turned away. “I think you’re the one getting off lightly here.”

That earned him an incredulous look that he didn’t see because just as Michael was going to protest that remark a girl nervously approached him. 

“Um, can…Can I get a picture of the two of you?”

The hesitant question was directed at him, but it was Angel who answered first. “Sure.” A little confused by the irony of the villain smiling at her while the hero stood there with a blank stare, the girl quickly smiled and thanked them while bringing up her camera.

When Michael didn’t move, Angel jabbed him in the side with an elbow. He could feel the blond’s expectant look but he just glared at him. “No, the agreement was that I would dress up and join you. I never agreed to photographic evidence.”

Standing from the loose fighting stance he had taken, Angel slid his sunglasses down to give him a look. “Are you seriously going to be like that? You’ll be ruining more than my day if you keep it up.”

His gesture had the scruffy brunet looking back over at the girl who was watching them with wide eyes and now joined by a couple others, each with a camera at the ready. He opened his mouth to answer but made the mistake of looking back to Angel. That puppy dog look is part of what got him into this mess.

He released the breath that had caught in his throat along with his initial response. “Fine, alright. What do I have to do?”

The brilliant smile was almost worth it, almost. “Just take out those fake guns and act like you’re shooting at me. Feel free to ham it up if you like.”

Act like he wanted to shoot him? That he could do. Easy.

Shortly they had a small crowd of people trying to take pictures of them and a few of them started shouting out suggestions. Most of them seemed to be encouraging violence against Angel, so Michael was a little more willing to go along with it. That is, until one voice shouted from the crowd, “Now kiss!”

Shocked by the request, Michael turned to find the girl who had shouted it out, but the picture takers were too plentiful to know who had said it. He was about to shoot that suggestion down when he felt a pair of dry lips brush his cheek. Michael barely realized that turning to look would only make the situation worse, but the squeals of the girls gathered around only got louder as he looked at Angel from the corner of his eye.

“Chris Redfield-slash-Wesker is my OTP!”

Michael was never going to come to one of these conventions ever again. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have yet to play Resident Evil so apologies if this isn't accurate. :)


	8. Shopping

_Day 8: Shopping_

“Riley, are you sure we need all of these things? I mean, food, ammo, and batteries make sense, but…” Angel trailed off as he looked over the list once again. “Why would we even need some of this stuff?”

The woman gave the officer one of her signature ‘I can’t believe you are this blind’ looks. “Just because you don’t need these, doesn’t mean they aren’t necessary.”

“‘Necessary’ is pushing it. We’re barely finding enough to survive and you’re asking for this?”

Michael cut in before the other soldier could continue and frustrate the store owner further. “We’ll see what we can do, just know that we’re going to prioritize food, alright?”

“Thank you, Michael.” She sounded revealed at to not having to argue her case further.

The man gave her a nod before looking to his fellow and motioning for them to start heading out with a jerk of his head. Angel stayed silent as they made their way down to the motor-pool, but couldn’t keep quiet once they were strapped in to the car of the day.

“Michael, you can’t seriously be think about picking up some of this stuff. This is a  _supply run_ , not an everyday shopping trip!” He sounded ore than a little stressed and the sergeant was beginning to suspect it was just the enormity of the situation that was causing this particular argument. “I was just saying what you were thinking.” 

“Yeah, well, picking up a few board games will give everyone another way to wind down without using the generator power. We’ve seen what idle hands do.” 

A quick look at the blond sitting in the passenger seat showed that he wasn’t happy about the decision, but he wasn’t protesting anymore. Nudging him, Michael attempted to sweeten the deal. “I promise you can pick out the games we get and maybe we can grab one of those game consoles you’ve been mourning the loss of while we’re at it.”

Angel smiled a bit, the grin only getting larger when he glanced over and caught Michael’s eyes with his own before he looked out the side window in a poor attempt to hide it. A moment of silence passed before the blond spoke. “There is a store on the way to the grocery that we were headed for.”


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

_Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends_

“Aright, everyone. I’m finally here, so now the party can really begin!”

Michael rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the fond smile from crossing his lips at the man’s behavior. Next to him, the blond host called out, “Saul! It took you long enough? What happen, Lizzie get a bit frisky on the way over?”

His waggling eyebrows were stopped by a light slap on his arm and Angel rubbed at it dramatically as he turned to face the offender. “Ow… Riley! What was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for, now stop bothering the happy couple so that I can go check in on Pegs instead of helping Michael keep you in line.” Her words were firm but had a laughing lit to them as she handed the already tipsy man off to the brunet. “He’s all yours.”

“Thanks. Liquor him up and then pass him off, I see how it is.” Michael’s complaints were tempered by a smile and the woman just winked at him.

“Just how you like him, eh?” She walked off laughing as the nearly sober man opened his mouth to protest. A face snuggling into his shoulder made him stop. 

“Mmm, Michael.” 

Looking down at Angel, who had both arms wrapped around him, the sergeant stifled a smile. “What is it, Ang?”

“We throw the best parties, don’t we?” 

Angel’s smiling face was just too cute to resist, so Michael gave in and leaned in for a quick kiss. “That we do, Angel. That we do.”

His partner of three years just pulled him down for a sloppy kiss which continued until Saul spotted them and started calling attention to them with his wolf whistle. Michael just flipped him off and kept kissing.


	10. With Animal Ears

_Day 10: With Animal Ears_

Angel stood to one side of the rooftop’s doorway to allow a smiling Pegs to brush passed him, festive planning all but finished. He watched her go, slightly confused.

”Well, that was different. Usually the conversations between the two of you end up with someone storming off or sulkin-” The officer stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Michael sitting and smoking moodily on one of the planters. He would have asked what was wrong but the answer was  _extremely_  obvious.

“Are, are those  _bunny ears_?” His incredulous question was hard to enunciate past the snorting laughter that he was fighting to keep inside. White and pink bunny ears looked to have been forced on to the sergeant’s head, his brown hair was sticking up at odd angles and suggested a struggle. A snort escaped his lips as he thought of the fight he must have just missed.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” Michael’s mumbles gave the officer all the permission he needed and he let the floodgates open. Muffled snorts transformed into loud guffaws as Angel stumbled towards the seated man, holding his stomach as he tried to calm his laughter.

Falling gracelessly onto the open spot beside him, the blond tried to sober himself up to ask, “But, how did she even get you to keep them on?”

The mumbled response was too quiet or obstructed by the other’s cigarette to be understood, so Angel leaned closer. “What was that?”

“I said, she was going to superglue it on if I didn’t leave them on for the next few hours.” The admonition looked almost painful for Michael to say, but that didn’t stop the officer from nearly bursting out laughing again.

“She  _what_?” Angel’s words were a bit stilted as he tried to contain his mirth. It was obvious from the look he got in response that Michael knew what he as doing and he wasn’t going to repeat himself. Accepting that he wasn’t going to get an answer, Angel just patted the slouching man just behind the white headband.

“Aww, don’t be such a grumpy bunny, Michael.” That earned him a glare, but he kept going. “I think there pretty cute.”

Leaning down, Angel plucked the cigarette from Michael’s lips and covered them briefly with his own. He pulled back after a moment to smile at the sergeant. “Do you think she’ll let us keep them?”


	11. Wearing (Kigurumis) Pajamas

_Day 11: Wearing ~~Kigurumis~~  Pajamas_

Pajama’s weren’t exactly hard to come by in the tower, the fourteen floors had more than enough clothes for the current residents to have their pick. That doesn’t mean that certain clothes weren’t fought over or more likely to go ‘missing’ while going through the laundry. Some people were very specific about doing their own laundry for just this reason.

Michael never really had the time to do his own clothes and, while Pegs insisted that she never took anything from him while doing them with her own clothes, he was always by a new pair whenever he came back to his room after a ‘laundry day’. He didn’t think it was her fault, what would she want to do with men’s sweats or sleeping pants anyway? 

He was, however, beginning to suspect foul-play from some other notable parties after the fifth time it happened though.

Suspect one: Saul. The guy was always looking for new ways to rib him about his crazy clothing choices after seeing the pair he’d been wearing one night when the alarm went off. So what there were little prints of dogs on them, they were obviously made for guys and, more importantly, not only were they comfortable, they also fit. That was all the requirements Michael had for a good pair of pajamas, he wasn’t going to be picky about these sorts of things.

Secondary evidence: Saul had been spotted wearing one of the pairs that had gone missing, but claims they were just found in his room one day. Further questioning revealed that it was the only suspicious pair the man had and on the day of the theft he’d been out on a supply run.

Suspect two: Riley. She was never one to pass up the chance to tease him. She had the most opportunity, usually helping Pegs with the wash as well as being able to hide the stolen pajamas in her shop. When he mentioned this to their resident florist, she had gotten rather huffy but promised to keep an eye on her on the next washing day. Another pair went missing and Pegs was quick to point out that she’d been with the woman all day. This ruled out yet another suspect or included a new accomplice, but Michael was pretty sure he knew who the real ‘thief’ was.

Suspect three: Angel. The officer pretty much had full run of the apartment building whenever Michael was busy with the residents or trying to piece this whole zombie mess together. Not only that, but he would always ‘just happen’ to have a spare pair of pajamas for him to wear when asked. Never the same pair that was stolen, of course, but the fact that the replacements were growing more and more embarrassing was telling enough all on its own.

The real evidence was in how Angel started to gift the pants back to him once they finally admitted to being in a relationship. Michael retaliated by getting Riley to hide all but Angel’s boxers for a whole day after scheduling a day off for the both of them. The officer’s pants might not have looked any different after that, but Angel’s subtle limp never failed to make Michael smile and he was proud to say that it was only a bit lecherous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this challenge for two pairings and neither one wanted to wear the Kigurumis. XD So, PJs it is!


	12. Making Out

_Day 12: Making Out_

It was hard to find time to themselves. It wasn’t really that surprising, Michael rationalized, the middle of a zombie apocalypse isn’t usually the best time for traditional courtship rituals. 

There was always something else that needed to be done. Supply runs needed to be made, Pegs needed help planting, Riley needed help at the shop, night shifts needed to be rotated appropriately, squabbles needed sorted, and recon needed to be done on the continued threat of both zombies and other survivors. The fact that they were considered some of the ‘leaders’ in the Tower only made it more difficult to have some time to themselves.

But when they could manage to eek out a little bit of time to just be together, it was all the more cherished. Five minutes here, ten there, a lunch break spent in their shared room, sometimes talking about the complaints of the day or just enjoying a little bit of silence in the busy day.

But sometimes, sometimes they couldn’t wait for the night. When the day was too long or the issues to stressful or just because they could, the soldiers would take comfort in the easiest way they knew how.

Today it seemed that Angel was having one of those days. Michael didn’t ask and not only because the officer didn’t give him any time to do so before pressing him against the wall. If Angel needed this now, than he needed it. The brunet just pressed back in the fight for dominance knowing that he would have days like this as well, days when he would yearn for this simple comfort.

Dry lips pressed firmly against his own as Angel’s hands on his chest kept him against the wall. Michael let his eyes fall closed as he moved against the blond, his own hands wandering the body so close to his. It wasn’t a feverish movement as it had been on the nights they had spent together but a slow, exploration of a body he was intimately familiar with. There was no rush.

Leaning against the wall, Michael pulled Angel closer as he gently deepened the kiss. The officer might have started this, but he seemed more than willing to let Michael take the lead this time, simply giving a slight moan as the sergeant’s tongue met his and trying to return the favor by letting his hands slip down to the other’s hips where his thumbs worked their way under Michael’s shirt to rub against his skin sensually. 

It went on like that for a while longer, Michael taking his time in enjoying Angel’s mouth while the other relaxed further and further into his embrace, the worries and stresses that had brought him there slowly melting away. Eventually, the blond pulled away with a smile, gave Michael one last quick kiss as a thank you, and moved to walk out without another word.

Michael grabbed his arm for one last long kiss before letting him get back to his daily activities with a smile.

They didn’t have much time together, but the time they did have was some of the best.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

_Day 13: Eating Ice Cream_

“I can’t believe we’re having an ice cream social in the middle of a veritable war zone.” 

Michael nudged Angel as he leaned against the wall next to him, a Popsicle in his hand. “Just quit your whining and eat up. We don’t have room in the freezers for these after the latest run and they’re just going to go to waste if we don’t eat them.”

The officer grumbled as he started peeling the wrapper off of a drumstick. Crumpling the wrapper around the bottom of the cone, Angel glowered at it. His bad mood couldn’t hold up in the face of the sugary treat, however, and soon he was biting into the chocolate coated ice cream as Michael tried not to laugh.

He watched on, casually licking at his Popsicle as Angel started to devour the desert at a feverish pace. It didn’t take long for what he was hoping would happen to actually occur.

Grimacing, Angel lowered the hand that was holding the ice cream to raise his other hand to his forehead. Michael didn’t bother hiding his low chuckle.

“For someone who didn’t want the ice cream, you sure are good at giving yourself a brain-freeze.”

Angel threw him a narrow-eyed glare as he worked on getting the pain to subside. His pain was all but forgotten as he watched Michael work on keeping the melting treat from making his fingers too sticky.

That stunned look the officer was wearing was hard to miss and the object of interest smirked a little when he spotted it. Taking a quick look to make sure the others were still busy dealing out the rest of the icecream and laughing over a joke that Saul had just made, Michael opened his mouth a little wider to give the Popsicle a long, slow lick.

Feeling the blond’s eyes following his every move, the sergeant didn’t even remove his tongue from the frozen treat before closing his lips over the top and sucking over half of the barely eaten Popsicle into his mouth. He slowly pulled it out, enjoying the loud swallow Angel gave in response to the pop the confection gave as it was finally released.

Michael examined the other’s stunned face for a second before giving a half grin. “Huh, I would have thought the brain-freeze would have let up by now.”


	14. Genderswap

_Day 14: Genderswap_

Angel’s roundabout admittance to the ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy was all but forgotten in the mess that followed, but leave it to Saul to remember once everything had settled down a little bit. “So, you a switch hitter there Angel or do you only put out for the ladies?”

That earned him two kicks from under the table, a punch to the arm, and twin gasps of shocked outrage.

”What?  _What_? I’m just asking what everybody was thinkin’.” The soldier looked like he couldn’t figure out which injury to rub first as he eyed the perpetrators warily. 

Michelle didn’t look like she’d be apologizing for her hit any time soon. “That’s none of your business, especially not at dinner, alright? I thought that this whole situation might have made you a bit smarter, but I guess that was too much to hope for.”

Her usually teasing tone was a bit strained as her eyes flicked over to the blond sitting catercorner to herself. The woman was staring at the table with no small amount of sadness and it was clear that Angel was thinking about the girlfriend she had lost not even a week prior.

Reaching out to clasp their hands together in a comforting motion, the sergeant brushed some of her own short, dark hair out of her eyes before giving a small tentative smile. Angel didn’t really smile back, but those warm fingers tightened around Michelle’s in appreciation.

“Oh, I see now.” Saul had a knowing look when the two women turned back to face him, but the soldier missed the warning signs. “You’re trying to catch her on the rebound, aren’t you? Well, don’t let me get in between the two of you, not without asking first, at lea- Hey!”

His protest was largely ignored as Datu continued to try and pull him out of the room. “I cannot believe that you would say that to the women who have saved our lives. How could you?!”

“Com’on man, I ain’t doing nothing but speaking the truth. Let’s just go back and sit down-“

“No!” Datu looked ready for a no-holds-barred, haul-out, knock-down fight as he stood firm in his decision. “Not until you have apologized to all of those you have just insulted! I will not just sit by as you insult not only them but Miss Cindy’s memory with your thoughtless words!”

Angel seemed to crumple in on herself at the reminder and Michelle moved to put her arm around the other woman. Feeling the blond’s shoulders shaking, the sergeant pulled the woman out of her seat and called out to Datu who was still trying to remove Saul from the room. “Don’t worry about making him leave, Datu. We’re going to one of the balconies to get some air.”

Apparently, Saul wasn’t quite done putting his foot in his mouth as he called after them, “Needed some alone time to try and chat her up without the competition, yeah?” 

A resounding smack rang out as first Riley started reaming the slightly tipsy soldier with Pegs’ and Datu’s raised voices joining shortly after. Michelle didn’t hear any of it though, she was trying to comfort the woman who had started silently crying next to her. She’d deal with Saul and his selective memory once she had Angel sorted.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

_Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style_

It was like a train wreck. Michael couldn’t tear his eyes away from Angel as the man danced in front of the TV, unaware of his watcher. The sergeant couldn’t figure out what he was most shocked by, the feathered hair, the colorful makeup on his face, the completely insane pants, or the fact that Angel was singing along to Ziggy Stardust completely off-key.


	16. During Their Mo[u]rning Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character Death

_Day 16: During Their Mo[u]rning Rituals_

It wasn’t fair. None of this was, really. The fresh blow stung more than most though, nearly crippling more than one of the dwindling survivors. They were almost becoming used to the process of burning their fallen members, but this loss made Michael feel hollow inside line none of the others had. It was like the plug had been pulled and even his gallows humor had run dry.

The smoke from the pyre was blowing into his eyes, but Michael didn’t turn or move away. Those who were left were still relying on him to be the strongest leader possible, to lead them through the Valley and towards the new settlement they’d heard of just before the attack that had destroyed their latest safe-haven. He was supposed to be fearless even as death dogged his steps and haunted his dreams.

How was he supposed do deal with all of this now that one of his fellow soldiers, his friend, his constant supporter since the beginning was now gone, killed the same as his late-girlfriend had been? Sure, he’d gone down fighting, saving over half of those that remained in his headlong rush towards the horde, but just because he had a noble death didn’t mean that Michael had to think it was worth it. Terrible as it was, the sergeant couldn’t help but wish he could trade the lives of those cowards for the man who was now slowly burning to ash in front of him.

And so he stood, face to the flames and the smoke. Blaming his tears on the ash and the burning in his chest on the smoke, Michael stood silently as the rest of the survivors paid their respects and started making their way back towards the shelter.

When his tears had run out and the flames were no more than smoldering embers, a hand at his shoulder had him turning blankly to the man who was now the only person who had been with him since this whole mess started.

“What do you think he’s doing up there?” It was a favorite pastime that the recently departed man had always initiated after the funerals were over, wanting to look at the bright side even in all of this darkness. 

It made his throat close up as he remembered the crazy things they’d all tried to think of over their poker games. A moment passed in silence as he found his voice.

“I’m sure he’s with Lizzie and his Lady. They’re probably finally going out on that date they’d always talked about.”

If his voice cracked, Angel didn’t mention it as he pulled the sergeant close for a hug. The embrace was even more comforting than it usually was.

At least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Major Character Death, but Character Death none the less.


	17. Spooning

_Day 17: Spooning_

So, maybe it had been a bad idea to stay up so late just talking to one another on the couch. Or maybe the bad idea had been more the fact that they hadn’t moved away from the couch and in to their separate rooms once it had clearly passed two in the morning.

But they had been on a roll at that point, trading stories about school experiences and pranks, best friends and old crushes, even a few embarrassing stories were exchanged over the tops of their open coursework.

It was somewhere between Angel’s confession that he’d once thought about applying for a military school and Michael’s own admonition to having given the service some thought as well that the brunet had realized that the other man had fallen asleep on him. Literally.

Not feeling all that up to trying to move the management major into his room, Michael was prepared to leave the softly snoring man to the couch when he realized that even though they’d gotten caught up in talking that didn’t mean his paper wasn’t due the next afternoon. Hunkering down and pulling the book back up from where it had fallen shut on the seat beside him, he’d set his feet up over the arm of the couch ans tried to study.

Eventually, his posture degraded until his head was nearly in Angel’s lap, the sleeping man’s lanky legs taking up half of the cushion while Michael fought to stay balanced along the other. He could barely keep his eyes open and he knew he should move or else he’d have a crick in his neck when he woke up, but the couch was warm and the snores had become almost comforting…

A blink later and the snores sounded closer than ever, but he wasn’t fighting to stay balanced anymore. Something was helpfully keeping him in place. Not really caring what it was, Michael let his eyes fall shut again.

The next time he woke up it was to the sound of snickering and the flash of a camera. Flinching, the undecided student tried to raise his hands to block out the light, only to find his arms trapped beneath another’s. He froze for a moment before struggling a bit in the hold. The man pressed against him held him tighter for a brief second before realizing what was going on and releasing him into the hands of gravity.

Falling to the floor with a thud, Michael rubbed the arm that he’d just fallen on while trying not to ruin the dirty look he was giving the snickering photographer with the blush that was fighting its way on to his face.

Honestly, the worst idea of the lot was forgetting that Saul was their dorm-mate as well.


	18. Doing Something Together

_Day 18: Doing Something Together_

“You know, the only thing a place like this could use are a few more sturdy walls.” Angel’s comment had the sergeant watching his six snorting lightly.

“Ange’, if this place had a few more sturdy walls it would be classified as a mansion instead of a warehouse.”

The blond seemed to debate this a little while he cleared the next ‘room’ and let Michael take the lead to the next opening. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I never really thought of it that way.”

If he could have spared the time, the pointman would have given the officer an exasperated look. He settled for some dry humor instead. “No, I don’t suppose you would. We’re probably used to having five living rooms, three offices, six kitchens, and countless bedrooms in our safehouses by now; why would an IKEA look any different?”

The tap on his shoulder that let him know Angel was ready for the move into the next room was harder than it should have been and Michael just turned his head slightly to make sure the officer could see his grin. “Maybe we can come back and do more than window shop when this is all over, right?”

Angel gave him a side long glance and a small smile as he stepped past the sergeant to clear the next partition. Maybe they would.


	19. In Formal Wear

_Day 19: In Formal Wear_

Michael tried to straighten his bow-tie in the mirror, tugging it in one direction and then another before realizing that he’d twisted it while tying it in the first place. Pulling it undone with a sigh, the man quietly cursed. It was a bit wrinkled, but that didn’t mean that he was going to try and iron it. Not so close to when they had to leave if they were going to make it to the ceremony on time.

Speaking of which, the rushed man called down the hall to the room across from his. “Angel! If we don’t get a move on we’re going to be late!” A crash of things falling to the floor answered him. He raised a brow at the other’s behavior before looking back to the mirror and making another attempt at his tie. 

Another two attempts later and he was muttering a constant stream of profanities under his breath as his fingers knotted inside the bow. He jumped as another set of hands entered his peripheral vision. Recognizing who it was in a flash, Michael lifted his chin to let the other work on the accessory easier.

Once the tie was settled, the brunette reached up and grabbed those slightly trembling hands with one of his. Using the other, he pulled Angel close for a comforting kiss. He smiled as he felt the nervous man relax slightly.

“You’re going to do fine. You’ve earned this after all.”

Angel smiled back before reaching for his graduation cap. “Now you get to help me with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The College!AU made it's triumphant return!


	20. Dancing

_Day 20: Dancing_

“Angel, you’ve been studying for days. The next test isn’t for another two weeks and I know for a fact that you had the midterm paper edited by Riley two days ago. There is absolutely no reason you shouldn’t come with us.”

Michael stood with his arms crossed in front of the frowning freshman as Saul called out from the door. ”Just leave him, man! He’s just going to bring us down anyway!”

The brunet waved him off and the self-proclaimed ‘lady’s man’ just shook his head, leaving his dorm mates to argue it out.

Angry at having to justify his refusal further, Angel burst out, “You don’t understand. I _have_  to pass.”

The words cut off and Michael let his arms fall to his sides as he became concerned. “‘Have to’? Angel, this is college. You don’t ‘have to’ do anything, especially not in the first semester.”

It was silent for a long moment as the brunette waited for an explanation and eventually he received one, even if he wasn’t convinced that was what they had been talking about just moments before.

“I can’t dance, okay? So just go and have your fun with Saul and Riley and Pegs and the rest and I’ll just stay here.” Relief colored Angel’s voice and Michael was beginning to suspect that it was all a cover up, but let it go for now as he held out a hand.

“Then you don’t have to dance, we can just sit and make fun of the rest of them.” When the other still looked undecided but didn’t protest, Michael tried to sweeten the deal. “I promise I’ll teach you how to dance after finals so that you won’t feel left out for long. Come on, Ang. Just one night.”

Meeting Michael’s imploring gaze for the first time that night, the blond caved almost instantly. “Oh, alright. But just this once.”


	21. Cooking/Baking

_Day 21: Cooking/Baking_

“How are we supposed to make anything with just a few frozen vegetables and a can of SPAM?” The officer looked ready to start panicking slightly. A hoard of zombies, no problem, but having to put together a meal for their floor made him start to sweat apparently.

Michael was a military man as well as a college student and had faced much more daunting culinary prospects than this while on a tight budget. He stepped up and started pulling a pan out of the storage to start helping his companion out. “Calm down, Ang. We’ll just cook it all together with some sauce like a make-shift stir-fry.”

Bolstered by this new found direction, Angel nodded before opening the cans and starting to cut up the precooked meat. 

Checking to make sure the other man wasn’t cutting his fingers (after that minor freak-out, Michael wasn’t too sure of what the officer’s cooking level was and thought it best to assume the worst) the brunette asked, “So, what made you bet a whole dinner preparation anyway?”

A chocking noise had Michael glancing up at the other man’s reddened face and he would have smiled if he weren’t so worried that the distraction might end in unintentional bloodshed. “What? Now you have to tell after a reaction like that.”

Mumbles came from the obviously embarrassed man and the sergeant leaned closer as the pan heated up to try and make sense of it. It wasn’t working.

Well, that just wouldn’t do. 

“Speak up or I’m abandoning you to your fate,” he threatened, setting down the frozen bags that he had picked up to start pouring into the skillet. A silent moment passed before Michael shrugged and made for the door. He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“I wanted her to make a dinner for us. Just for us.” Most of the redness was gone as Angel looked directly into the other man’s eyes, waiting to see what he would do with the information.

Bringing up a hand to cover the one near his shoulder, Michael smiled softly. He leaned towards the other before the oil on the pan popped, reminding the two of them where they were. The moment was lost, but the sergeant gave that hand one last pat before reaching for the pan. “Let’s finish up and maybe we can take our portions back to our room before anyone notices we’re gone.”

Angel smiled at him before giving a light curse as he nicked the edge of one finger.


	22. In Battle, Side-By-Side

_Day 22: In Battle, Side-By-Side_

“Remind me why we thought was a good idea?” Michael shouted over the gunfire, calling to where Angel was taking cover as he reloaded.

The officer blind-fired at the Mallers who were hurling insults almost as much as their bullets. “Because the Tower needed time to gather everything and move to the new safe house!”

A familiar voice screeched over the gunfire, “Why don’t you two come out and fight like _real_ men?”

Michael rolled his eyes and just fired a couple more rounds at the scavenger’s pack. “How much longer do you think we can hold out?”

He could almost hear the shrug in Angel’s voice as he replied, “As long as we have to. They can’t reach us up here without a considerable effort and we brought enough ammo to keep this up for at least the next three hours at our current rate without even touching what we’ll most likely need for our escape.”

Another taunt filtered up to their position and the sergeant sighed. “I really should have thought to bring some earplugs.”

“How would you listen to my witty commentary if you had?” Angel cheerfully called back and the other man just rolled his eyes at the blond’s cheeky grin.


	23. Arguing

_Day 23: Arguing_

It was the end of a long day and it was sure to only get longer if the obstinate look on Angel’s face was anything to go by. “Michael, you can’t be serious! We’ve just survived an attack from both the those crazy scavengers, then the monsters we called to scare them off as well as the fire they left behind! You can’t possibly expect us to just get up and move immediately, we have to collect ourselves first!”

”I know that it’s asking a lot from everyone here, but this place isn’t safe anymore. You can see that yourself! What the maller’s didn’t take down in their attacks was destroyed by the things that followed and what little we could have used to repair it was either thrown out the window against them or eaten by the fire. We  _have_  to go.” Michael was trying to stay calm and point out his reasons logically, but the pain in his arm and the expectations of those around him were weighing heavily. “It doesn’t have to be everyone, but someone has to to and start looking for a place we can be safe.”

The blond shook his head. “I know that we’ll have to find a place eventually, but going out after a day like this is madness! No one is even close to ready to handle this tonight. At least give them a couple hours to rest!”

“No, we have to start looking now before the mallers think to come back to check on us.” Michael’s firm tone was met with a glare.

“Well, I don’t know who you’re going to get to go out there with you, because I’m certainly not and Saul’s only just started recovering from that shot.”

Angel wasn’t expecting the voice that answered from behind. “I’ll go with you if you’re going. Shirley’s all stocked up and ready to prove herself after my mistake. You’ll need someone to tell you how wrong you are.”

Riley stepped up beside Bert with one of the spare guns and her arrowless bow. “As long as we stop for some more ammunition for my quiver I’ll be able to come along as well, Michael.”

Staring in horrified shock, the officer looked between the three, cutting off Michael’s response as he stuttered a bit. “Surely, you can’t be serious! This is turning into a suicide mission and all of our crack shots are going?” He ran a hand over his face before giving up. “Fine, fine. Go do your mission that you seem so dead-set on. I’ll just go clean up the mess that you’re leaving behind!”

“Hey, don’t go blaming this all on me! How was I supposed to know that they would have someone on the inside-” The sergeant cut off as he lost sight of the other man as he retreated up the stairs. He breathed heavily though his nose for a moment as he tried to follow his own logic and not rush after Angel to defend himself. Riley’s hand on his arm brought him back to the plan. “Alright, get everything we’ll need for at least two days. It’s time to find a new home.”


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

_Day 24: Making Up Afterwards (cont. from Day 23)_

Angel took a deep breath of the night air, enjoying the silence of the roof and attempting to gather his thoughts. Eventually he spoke up. “You were right, Michael. It really was unsafe. We were lucky they didn’t try attacking until dawn.”

He didn’t look up, but he thought he could hear those sure footsteps if he listened hard. Running a hand along the edge of the rooftop, the officer gave a small smile. “But this tower that you found on your mission is everything we could have hoped for. Easily defensible, far enough away from the mallers to be inconvenient for them to attack, and those people that you found here have been rather welcoming, you know?”

The wind ruffled his hair and Angel’s smile fell as he remembered why it wasn’t a steady hand and callused fingers doing the same. “But that doesn’t stop me from wishing you hadn’t gone.” He swallowed hard and rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his chest, knowing that it wasn’t a physical pain. “Then you might still be here to enjoy this peace with me.”


	25. Gazing into Each Others’ Eyes

_Day 25: Gazing into Each Others’ Eyes_

It was light out. They should probably get a move on before someone came knocking and realized they weren’t using the second room in this apartment. But for the moment, no one was and Michael just couldn’t find any motivation to get up when Angel was lying next to him, smiling that sleepy smile.

His eyes never left the other man’s face, mostly enjoying the way the blond’s gaze became more and more aware of the world as he watched. He was probably going to get called a total sap, but the sergeant didn’t care right now. At this moment, he was enjoying this peace, this eye of the storm that was this crazy Apocalypse.

Fully awake, the officer reached out to touch Michael’s face gently and smiled. Returning the smile, the brunette sighed a bit as he realized that they didn’t really have any good excuse to stay in bed much longer. He just wished that it didn’t have to end so quickly.

Angel propped himself up with one arm so that he could lean over and kiss the other man. When he pulled back their eyes met once more as he apologetically whispered, “I know, I know.” But these were the drawbacks of being responsible. Sharing one more kiss, the couple finally rolled out of bed to prepare for the new day.


	26. Getting Married

_Day 26: Getting Married_

Michael watched Angel’s happy face for a moment before the expectant look registered and he glanced over at the woman standing next to the two of them, eyes a bit panicked as he realized he’d missed what was just said. Smiling knowingly, Pegs just repeated what she’d just said. “Repeat after me; ‘I, Michael.’”

”I, Michael.” He repeated dutifully, falling into the easy task of chanting the familiar words. It was something he never thought he’d do. These vows had never really meant all that much to him and after the world went mad he’d just been happy to stay alive. Angel had always been a bit religious deep down. The officer had admitted to having attended Catholic school as a child and that was one of the main reasons why Michael had agreed to this in the first place.

“What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen.” There were tears in Angel’s eyes as the florist finally reached the final words and Michael squeezed the other man’s hand gently. “You may now kiss your husband.”

They leaned forward and did as they were told, more than happy to have their union ‘official’ in this crazy world. It wouldn’t change much, not in this crazy world they lived in, but it would bring them comfort in the days and months ahead.

A clap on Michael’s back from his best man had him remembering the other benefits. “Now to celebrate, you lovebirds! Come on, Lizzie!” Saul dragged his teary girlfriend away and the brunette smiled when he turned to see Riley hugging Angel from where she had been standing next to him. 

“Congratulations, you two! It’s good to see there will always be something to celebrate!”


	27. One of Their Birthdays

_Day 27: One of Their Birthdays_

“I keep forgetting that you’re nearly four years younger than me.” 

Angel gave him a dirty look at the implications and the sergeant held his hands up placatingly. “Hey, now. That’s not a bad thing, babe. Acting mature will never be a bad thing nowadays.”

Not losing his small pout, the blond looked back down at the confection sitting on the rickety table and changed the subject. “How did you manage to convince Riley to make this for me anyway?” 

Smiling at the reminder of his accomplishment, Michael confessed, “I did have a bit of help in that.” Pegs had been good enough to help him persuade her girlfriend to make these cupcakes in time for the officer’s birthday. “Aren’t you going to blow out the candle? It’s going to melt down to nothing at this rate.”

The other leaned forward and extinguished the small flame almost immediately. Michael chuckled at that. “Did you even make a wish?”

Angel turned and pulled on the sergeant’s shirt, easily pulling him down for a long kiss. Eventually, he pulled away with a smile. “Yes, I did. And now it’s come true.” He ran his hand down Michael’s chest as his smile slid into a smirk. “At least partially, but we can work on the rest of it shortly.”


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

_Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous_

“I still say we shouldn’t be interfering.” Michael hissed from his position behind some of the larger plants on the roof. The instigator of their current ‘plan’ rolled his eyes at the sergeant’s reluctance.

“You’ve seen the way they’ve been dancing around each other, something or someone has to give them that final push! Besides, they did something similar to us!” 

Unsure whether to protest a bit more or be impressed at Angel’s ability to sound like he was giving orders while never getting louder than a whisper, the brunette missed his opportunity to continue his side of the argument when they heard the door to the roof open and the other man put a finger to his lips with a hard look.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes at that. Looks like they were going through with this. He wasn’t sure how Pegs and Riley would react, but singing ‘That’s Amore’ after surprising them with pasta sounded a bit pushy. It was probably going to be even more ridiculous than it was in his head.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

_Day 29: Doing Something Sweet_

Moving a cot into the guard room was both a blessing and a temptation, depending on who you asked. Kelly was adamant that it had been done just to punish her for falling asleep that one time while on watch by providing her with the constant reminder of what she wasn’t supposed to be doing. But it had been put there for the benefit of those who could convince other’s to share their guard duty.

Or, that’s what they told everyone else, at least. It was the truth, just not all of it.

“You really don’t have to stay down here, Michael. That cot isn’t very comfortable.” 

The sergeant just smiled softly at the lookout of the night from his position on the camping bed. “I don’t have to, but I want to.” He raised a hand to put it on the other man’s knee. “You’re gone so often on those missions that this is the only time I really get to see you. I’ll take what I can get.”

A hand covered his while another ran through his hair. Michael’s eyes closed as Angel murmured fondly, “Get some sleep, sergeant. I’ll keep watch over you as well.”


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

_Day 30: Doing Something Hot_

Angel was already in bed when Michael finally made it back to their room that night, but that didn’t mean he was asleep.

Closing the apartment door behind himself, the sergeant started stripping off his shoes and jacket, more than ready to start relaxing for the first time that day. He’d just set the coat down on the couch that dominated the main room when he heard a groan coming from the other room. That immediately put him on his guard, as the most common place to hear that type of sound was usually from the zombies that they were constantly encountering.

How had it gotten inside? Where was Angel? He quickly made his way to the open door and stopped as he realized what was happening. 

“Mi-chael, ah.” The blonds eyes were closed tightly against the world as he worked himself, not even bothering to keep it hidden under the sheets as he writhed under his own touch on the bed that they shared. 

Wetting his lips unconsciously, the unnoticed newcomer leaned against the door frame to enjoy the show a little bit longer. He crossed his arms to keep himself from joining in the fun as Angel panted and moaned not six feet from where he was standing. 

The occupied man was biting his lip as he pulled and twisted just so, trying to keep quiet as he pleasured himself, but another whispered plea fell from his lips. “Please, Michael.”

Well, Michael was more than willing to oblige. He stepped up to the bed and reached out to assist the other as he knelt over the debauched officer. Angel’s eyes flew open and the brunette couldn’t help his smirk as he felt the hardened flesh in his hand jump when their eyes met.

“Getting a little impatient are we, Ang?” His hand didn’t stop it’s slow pace even as the man beneath him bucked up into the sure grip.

Another moan was pulled from Angel as he replied, “If you were on time for once you might have arrived for the start of the festivities.” 

“I can’t help it. It seems like everyone once a piece of me.” He tried not to think of all the problems that the other survivors had burdened him with over the day and leaned down to bite at Angel’s neck by way of distraction. “You’re the only one I really want a piece of, though.”

“I better be.” The threat fell easily from the officer’s lips as he ran his fingers through the other’s brown hair, scratching his blunted nails against Michael’s scalp when the sergeant began to suck a hickey onto his neck. “I am thinking it’s rather unfair that you have significantly more clothing than I do right now.”

Nipping at Angel’s neck before pulling back, the leader of the tower smirked down at his companion. “Well, let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”


End file.
